1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for connecting a circuit to a housing, and more particularly to a grounding and supporting metal mesh to connect the ground plane of a circuit board to the ground plane within a cavity of a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior techniques for connecting a circuit board within a cavity of a housing either (1) placed the circuit board directly on the metal base within the cavity and secured the circuit board in place; or (2) used a silver impregnated silicone cushion between the circuit board and housing within the cavity. The first technique often resulted in cracking of the circuit board, and the second technique was expensive and used an incompatible material.